Team Rojo
Team Rojo is a Mexican motorsport team based in Leamington Spa, England. The team was founded by former Mexican racing driver Adrián Rojo Fernández in 2015. It raced in the Rejects of LFS series and currently participates in the International Formula Reject Challenge and also in the GT-R World Championship as Rojo GT. Creation Team Rojo was founded in 2015 by former Mexican racing driver Adrián Rojo Fernández. Rojo Fernández retired from motorsport in 2012 after two seasons in IndyCar. He didn't want to retire from motorsport, so he acquired a domestic NASCAR Toyota Series team, naming it Rojo Racing. The team wasn't successful, so at the end of 2014 season, he sold it to a group of Mexican investors. With the money he earned, he aimed to founding an international motorsport team. Rojo Fernández took advantaged of the increasing fever for motorsport in Mexico, produced by Sergio Pérez and Esteban Gutiérrez impressing performances in Formula 1 and managed to get some important Mexican sponsors such as Banamex and Mexico Tourism Board, and alongside Japanese businessman Hiroji Miyata, he founded Team Rojo in early 2015. He moved to Leamington Spa, England and started working in the team's development. In February 2015, Rojo Fernández signed Pablo Galaz as racing driver and put him to practice in Donington Park in an old Dallara F307 he bought from a British Formula Three team. According to own Rojo Fernández's words, Galaz demonstrated a pure racing talent, so in April that same year, team owner decided to sign him in a two year contract with Team Rojo. Later that year, he attempted, unsuccessfully, to enter to the 2015 Rejects of LFS season in round 2. After Hydook Racing withdrawal at the end of Westhill round, Team Rojo took the vacant place. International Formula Reject Challenge 2015 - Rejects of LFS After a failed late entry attempt for the 2015 Rejects of LFS season, the team was given a chance after the Westhill round due to Hydook Racing withdrawal. Team Rojo decided to compete with only one racing driver, Mexican Pablo Galaz. As a petition from team's main shareholder Hiroji Miyata, Japanese Toru Fukui was signed as team's test driver. It is rumoured that Fukui is Miyata's payed driver (he's got Japanese companies Seiko, Toshiba and Olympus backup), who plans to get him a seat in Rejects of LFS or Rejects World Racing Series in the next two years. The team made its debut at the Fern Bay round where Pablo Galaz qualified in 18 place, but had an unfortunate race at the Heat 2 where he lost five positions. Lather on the season, Galaz managed to qualify to both South City and Aston feature races, but was disqualified on the Aston round for accumulating too many penalty points. Because of this, reserve driver Toru Fukui, raced at the last two rounds being unable to qualify to both. Team Rojo ended its first season with zero points and in 18th position at the teams championship. 2016 (International Formula Reject Challenge) Team Rojo confirmed its entry to the newly created IFRC. GT-R World Championship 2016 Team Rojo entered GT-R World Championship as Rojo GT in 2016. Rojo entered the competition with two Lamborghini Murcielago R-GT with Adrián Rojo Fernández and Jans Zeitner in one car and Frank van Nifterick and Helena Boveri in the other car. Racing record Complete RoLFS Results Complete International Formula Reject Challenge results Complete GT-R World Championship results Category:Teams